


RELIEF

by kimsammy0225



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimsammy0225/pseuds/kimsammy0225
Summary: 主澈汉，时不时开车，先虐后甜，HE，伪现实，其他cp大乱炖，有佑灰，奎八，澈率，顺珉等等





	RELIEF

窗外传来沉闷的雷声，黄昏染上压抑的灰色，交杂混合，下沉。  
屋内的人僵坐在窗前，皱着眉头沉思，融入窒息的低气压。这场暴雨，令人厌恶。  
崔胜澈许久才从滴答声中抽身，拿出手机，快速敲打着。  
咚咚咚——敲门声响起，文俊辉走近崔胜澈。  
“哥，该去公司录音了。”文俊辉并没有察觉眼前人的不对劲。  
“只剩下我的没录了吗？”  
“嗯，应该是。”   
“行，我马上去。”崔胜澈套上大衣带上帽子走了出去。  
刚走到门口，意识到外面正在下雨，转身回去拿伞。突然，一个身影挡在面前，手里拿着把伞。“呐，怎么这么不长心，很想再淋雨吗？”尹净汉开玩笑似的责备崔胜澈。  
本来已经伸出的手在看清眼前人后收了回去。崔胜澈害怕这样的自己，条件反射地被对方照顾，习惯一个人的温度。  
“看了我的消息没？”崔胜澈小心试探道。  
尹净汉对突如其来的尴尬感到奇怪，收回递伞的手。  
“没有啊，我今天下午去录音的时候一不小心把手机落在Woozi工作室了，想着反正你下午还得去公司，可以帮我拿回来。”尹净汉回答道。  
“这样啊，行，我等会帮你拿回来，先走了。”说完崔胜澈打开门走了出去。  
“诶！胜澈啊，伞还没拿呢！”尹净汉探出头冲楼梯间喊道。  
崔胜澈走地很快，急着挣脱出这种沉溺的感觉，上车离去。  
到达公司，崔胜澈看到了正在写歌的Woozi，“抱歉啊，知勋，这么晚才来。”崔胜澈努力调整着自己的状态，微笑望着知勋。  
“没事的哥，反正我今晚还要熬夜赶工。快进去吧。”知勋示意道。  
“嘿嘿，好。”崔胜澈迈着小碎步走进录音室。  
录音很快就结束了，崔胜澈忽然想起尹净汉的请求，在沙发上寻找着手机。果不其然，小迷糊把手机塞进了沙发缝里。  
“还是老样子啊，尹净汉。”崔胜澈不禁弯起嘴角，脑海中浮现出净汉拿到手机时的可爱模样。打开手机，找到自己刚才发给他的kakao talk，删除。  
如果没有删除这条消息，我是否能得到解脱——崔胜澈的眸子暗了下来，浓密纤长的睫毛渐渐染上了湿意，雾气开始弥漫。  
“知勋啊，哥先回去了，辛苦你了。作曲加油！”崔胜澈带上门前对Woozi说道。

“知道了哥，再见~~”

回到家，发现孩子们围坐在客厅讨论事情，刚等到队长回家，便开始嚷嚷。就在崔胜澈被弄得一头雾水时，经纪人凑过来对他说：“胜澈啊，两年期限到了，该重新安排房间了。”

“哦——好吧，但是知勋今晚不回来，没办法一起讨论，要不明天吧。”边说边脱下淋湿的大衣挂起来，摘下帽子加入了成员会议。

这时，顺荣扭扭屁股移了过来紧贴着胜澈说：“coups hiong，知勋昨晚说了，让净汉哥帮他抽就行，还有，这次我想跟净汉哥住，帮个忙吧，嘻嘻。”为了讨好崔胜澈，顺荣使劲鼓起腮帮子卖萌，眼睛都眯成了两个弯月。  
“好的，那咱们开始猜拳选宿舍吧，但是，你的忙我帮不上，作为队长我要公平。”崔胜澈交叉起双手一本正经地回答道。

猜拳开始了——

净汉为了帮知勋猜了两次，两次都赢了，不愧是尹战神。现在的状况是，净汉有两个选择，第一是和硕珉住双人间，第二是住单人间。净汉仔细想了想，决定把单人间给知勋住，毕竟这几个月知勋为了回归专辑牺牲了不少休息时间，让他睡舒服些也算是帮上忙了。

于是净汉开口说：“DK啊，你是谁的pabo啊？”听到这，硕珉立马傻笑着回答道：“净汉哥的~~”并且习惯性地搂上了净汉的肩。

“呀，我反对，我想和净汉哥住，DK hiong，这次让让我吧。”wuli权hoshi屁颠屁颠地跑过去给硕珉捶背，然而硕珉对此并不动容。

“Hoshi啊~你以后经常到哥房间里来就行了，我随时欢迎。”尹净汉摸了摸顺荣的头安慰道。  
“但是我——”  
三个人一直在说话，全然忘了看队长的脸色，殊不知崔胜澈的脸已经拉了下来，周围的气压低得让其他队员透不过气。识相的八个人早早自行猜拳分好了宿舍，逃离火药味十足的争宠现场。 

果然姜还是老的辣，尹净汉几句话安慰顺荣后他便乖乖回房间了。

“胜澈啊，我们这里解决了，不麻烦你了。”净汉放缓语调，温柔地说。  
“是吗……那我怎么办。”崔胜澈听到净汉这么说后更加失落了，嘴角的弧度慢慢消失。那平淡语气里，藏着卑微与恳切。  
“顺荣和你一间房啊，什么怎么办。”尹净汉察觉到今天的崔胜澈不太对劲，让硕珉先回了房间，打算和他谈谈。  
“行了，我明白了，要没什么事的话我就先回房了。”崔胜澈终究还是无法传递自己的感情，再一次退却。  
“哎，不聊聊吗，我感觉你有点心事啊，是不是公司那边出什么事了？”尹净汉自然地把头靠在崔胜澈的肩膀上，摆弄着自己的衣角。

“没什么，就是没睡好，我去补觉了——对了，你的手机。”崔胜澈把头抬了起来，防止眼中的失落被敏感的净汉发现。从口袋里拿出手机，胡乱塞给净汉，然后及其小心地推开净汉的身子走向房间。

被心痛侵蚀的躯体坠入纯白之中，靠着生理疲惫浅眠。  
尹净汉，还有多久，我才能放下这份荒谬的牵挂和心动。  
——————————————————————————————————————   
2  
以前的崔胜澈不是这样的，他不会无缘无故盯着一个人微笑许久，他不会随时随地寻找一个人的身影并跑过去将那个人拉到自己身边，更不会在一个人面前放下所有防备哭泣。直到他发现这不只是他以前所认为的爱，这是情感的沦陷，是想要拥有一个人的全部的欲望。

即使他从未质疑过自己的取向，却还是败给了心跳——那个下着暴雨的黄昏，那个拥有透亮清澈眼眸的人在一片水雾热气环绕的粘稠中，紧紧抱住了自己颤抖的身子，用温柔的语气安慰着他，陪他熬过那最漫长的夜晚。崔胜澈记得后半夜怀中温热的触感，轻轻贴上他的嘴唇时酥麻的感觉，还有当他尝试用舌撬开他的齿时被他发现时的慌张。当然，崔胜澈记得最清楚的，是亲吻之后他对自己说的话：“胜澈啊，这一定是个误会，对吧？”

傻瓜，怎么可能是误会呢。

自那天之后尹净汉和崔胜澈便保持着一定的距离，这样的状态持续了大概两个星期。

尹净汉并没有在成员面前故意和崔胜澈拉开距离，尴尬的人至始至终只有崔胜澈一个人罢了。

刚睡着没多久，崔胜澈被经纪人叫了起来，今天是为主打歌mv试装的日子，所有成员必须在六点之前赶到工作室。崔胜澈把成员一个个叫醒，洗漱完毕后上了车。巧合的是，硕珉把净汉拉到了中间坐着，如此一来，崔胜澈xi的尴尬时刻再次到来。

“额——净汉，昨天，是我太累了，只顾着赶快休息 ，没注意到你的情绪，抱歉啊。”崔胜澈一边支支吾吾地说着话，一边与净汉保持着一定的距离。

“啊呀，没事的，我明白的，别想太多了。只不过胜澈你有什么烦心事一定要说出来啊，我听着。”尹净汉说完话后闭上眼开始养神。

到达美容院，成员们开始化妆。崔胜澈化好后走去更衣室换衣服，刚走到门口，听到了净汉的声音。“是谁啊，能帮忙看看我这衣服怎么穿吗？”尹净汉的演出服比较特殊，黑色高领毛衣背后是三四个金属搭扣，需要第二个人帮忙扣上。

“我是胜澈——要不我去帮你叫经纪人吧。”崔胜澈为避免尴尬打算跑去喊经纪人。

“没事啊，你进来吧，我要被这衣服烦死了。”净汉把试衣间的锁打开，仿佛是对胜澈的邀请函。

“好吧，我进来了。”崔胜澈拉开门走了进去。

面前的男人，穿衣时弄乱的银灰色发丝凌乱地散落在清澈的眸前，呼吸也被刚才的动作扰乱，小声换着气，浅浅地，传入人心地。

崔胜澈看着这一幕，下意识地向净汉靠近，轻轻带过净汉地手臂示意他转过去。看清楚搭扣顺序后迅速地扣上。

Pt.2  
衣服扣好后，两人之间的空气开始稀薄，令人不由自主加快呼吸频率。崔胜澈低着头尽量不去看尹净汉的表情，步子慢慢向门口挪动，想要立刻逃走。  
“胜澈啊——我们还是说清楚吧，不要让那件小事影响到我们之间的……”净汉转过身，俯下身子寻找胜澈慌乱的眼神。  
无所顾忌的坦诚撞上进退维谷的爱恋，仿佛刚热和起来的身子被丢入冰窖，刺痛的冷侵入肺腑。  
“影响什么？我们之间的友谊吗？”崔胜澈装作若无其事的样子，左手插在裤兜里，右手摸着鼻尖。本来想给嘴角加上虚伪的弧度，但就是无法用力微笑。这样的崔胜澈，他自己也无比陌生。  
“等拍摄结束吧，我去你房间找你。”净汉伸出右手拍了拍胜澈的肩膀，同过去一样，不掺杂感情的友谊动作。  
“不必了，我们之间那件事对你来说已经告一段落，你现在的行为只会让我再回想起那天晚上我荒唐的样子。我自己会调整的，净汉尼不用担心。”崔胜澈的右手缓缓覆上在左肩的净汉的手，轻握住净汉的小拇指，安慰似的用自己的大拇指摩挲着。  
“胜澈啊，你如果一直避讳这件事，我们之间永远不会回到当初，团队合作的时候也会互相看眼色。”尹净汉依旧担心地说道。

你不懂，却装作了解一切的样子来安抚我；你不敢，却总用你的身影招惹我的视线。

“你一定要解开我这个心结吗？”崔胜澈复杂的眼神正对上尹净汉清亮的眸子。他的左手手心出了很多汗，手指紧攥着口袋布料，仿佛在准备着什么。  
“嗯。”净汉毫不犹豫地点了头。  
净汉话音刚落，立刻感觉搭在胜澈肩上的手被死死地握住，手腕上突如其来得疼痛令他往后缩了缩身子，试图挣脱。  
“你什么都不懂。”崔胜澈顺势一并握住尹净汉的右手，双手从手腕移动到净汉的臂膀。只要稍微向前倾斜就能够吻到对面人的鼻尖。而崔胜澈的目标是鼻尖下面的，粉色的唇。  
两人之间的距离急速减小，彼此能感觉到同样急促的呼吸。崔胜澈盯着尹净汉嘴唇的眸子暗了暗，覆盖上无法掩饰的情欲。再靠近一点，然后熟练地用自己的唇舌含住净汉的上唇。慢慢地舔舐着，深入着，想要闯入湿热的口腔内部，吮吸他的舌，用自己的气息堵住他阻止的话语。  
崔胜澈用手掐着尹净汉腰上的软肉，让净汉吃痛地喊出声来，然后立刻深入，寻找着渴望已久的香甜。达到目的后双手紧抱住净汉的腰往自己怀里送。更加用力地汲取着净汉独有的甜蜜并且全数吞咽回自己饥渴的喉咙。直到怀里的人难以呼吸，崔胜澈才不舍地放开他的唇，牵扯出一条暧昧的线。  
“这样你懂了吗？”崔胜澈忍住往下进一步发展的欲望问到。  
尹净汉依然没有从刚刚的强制掠夺中恢复过来，震动着的瞳孔显示出他的惊讶，迟迟无法聚焦。  
“如果这样你还不懂的话，明天练习结束后再来我房间谈谈吧。”崔胜澈决定用这个吻结束一切，即使自己的心脏仍然会为尹净汉跳动。说完，崔胜澈伸手抹掉净汉嘴角边的痕迹后便走了出去。  
“呵——尹净汉，原来不止你在说谎。”尹净汉自言自语，突然苦笑。  
当崔胜澈走进摄影棚，发现其他成员早已拍摄完个人照。打开手机，果不其然发现了不同成员的催促和询问。“胜澈，你可是里兜啊。”崔胜澈提了一口气，扯扯衣角，快速走到摄像机前。  
崔胜澈拍摄后就是尹净汉，于是崔胜澈习惯性地坐在导演旁边等待尹净汉。镜头下的尹净汉穿着自己亲手扣上的黑色高领毛衣，背对着镜头，展示出好看的肩胛骨线条。因为带了金色的美瞳，盯着镜头的眼神变得无比魅惑动人。接下来的挑眉仿佛在邀请镜头前的人靠近他的身边。这样的尹净汉让崔胜澈失了神，目光一直锁定在监视器上。  
“胜澈，我拍完了，一起回宿舍吧。”尹净汉卸了妆换上私服走到崔胜澈身边。  
“——哦，好，走吧。”崔胜澈起身就走。  
拍摄结束已经是晚上十一点了，两人跟着经纪人走在后面。郊区的小路上只有昏暗的灯光，柔柔地落在行人的身上，为晚归的人带来温暖。脚下发出沙粒的摩擦声，一阵一阵的，有节奏的。忽然，有人打断了连续的节拍。  
“不牵手吗？”

崔胜澈想着自己如果没听错，这句话是身旁的人说出来的。声音很小，却足以被自己接收到。  
“嗯？不牵吗？”身旁的人再次小声询问，说的时候用手肘碰了碰自己的手臂。  
“你是认真的？”崔胜澈放慢了步伐转过头问尹净汉，藏在羽绒服口袋里的左手早就跃跃欲试。  
“嗯——”不等净汉说完，前面的经纪人转过身来冲两人喊道：“胜澈xi,净汉xi,你们就在这等我，我去把车开过来——”  
两个人突然分开站，中间有一米的距离，对经纪人的打断惊慌失措。直到经纪人走远，两人恢复到零米的距离。  
崔胜澈悄悄伸出左手向前拉住尹净汉的小拇指。  
“我就勉为其难答应你吧。”勾着净汉小拇指的手将整个手拉入他的口袋，再用掌心温暖着净汉略微冰凉的手指。殊不知崔胜澈早就扭过头无声地大笑，牙龈都漏了出来，孩童一般，那样天真，那样快乐。

回到宿舍，净汉示意崔胜澈松开手。于是崔胜澈不舍地放开了手中的温热。  
“你现在懂了吗？还要不要来我房间？”崔胜澈挑着眉问尹净汉，脱下外套坐在沙发上。  
“我有说过我不懂吗——”尹净汉一脸无辜地耸耸肩坐在胜澈身边。  
对于尹净汉主动的靠近崔胜澈很是满意，随后便搂上了尹净汉的腰。毛茸茸的小脑袋往净汉肩上蹭，鼻子满意地皱了起来。  
“coups hiong,你可算回来了，圆佑和Jun刚刚吵架了，你快去两边看看吧。”DK抱着枕头就出来了，睡眼朦胧的迷糊样子逗笑了身边的净汉。不笑还好，这一笑让崔胜澈刚才的好心情全都烟消云散，醋味开始弥漫。  
“哥，快去吧，要不然明天圆佑又得拉着你通宵打游戏了！”DK再次催促胜澈。  
“行，我去看看。”崔胜澈在走之前瞪了DK一眼，然后径直朝圆佑房间走去。  
——圆佑房间  
“怎么了，是不是你把文俊辉气到了？”崔胜澈盘着腿坐在地上看着床上赌气打游戏的圆佑。就这样，队长谈心开始了。与此同时，Woozi把净汉拉到自己房询问一些事情。  
“净汉哥，这不是最佳方法，早晚会被发现。Woozi眉头紧皱着小声地说。  
“但是我们都知道这个方法是目前为止最有效的。”尹净汉叹了口气。  
“你确定他对你不只是依赖吗？”  
“以后的事以后再说吧，我怎样都无所谓。”现在的尹净汉只想沉沦于现在，就算是从众多谎言中得到的唯一解脱。

——  
尹净汉的手机响起，触亮屏幕，熟悉的备注出现了。  
“怎么了，胜澈。”尹净汉努力不让另一头的人察觉到不对劲。  
“在哪，去了你房间没看见人。”崔胜澈仿佛找不到心爱玩具的孩子，讲话的声音有着明显的失落。  
“我在Woozi房间里，刚刚有些事要一起商量。”尹净汉坦白地说到。  
“————”电话那端突然安静，只听得见急促的脚步声。  
咚咚咚！简短有力的敲门声响起。  
“尹净汉，出来。”崔胜澈压低着嗓音冲里面的人叫到。  
当我压低嗓音对你用陈述句，你最好立刻出现。  
尹净汉出来后并没有被崔胜澈拽着，而是自觉地跟着低气压走进了崔胜澈的房间。  
“你们说了什么事，也告诉我吧。”崔胜澈坐在电脑椅上，抬起头注视着尹净汉的一举一动，嘴角没有弧度。  
“没什么，就是作曲分配的事情，他还没告诉我我的负责部分。”尹净汉完全没有看眼色的意思，用最舒服的姿势坐在Hoshi的床上。  
“是吗？没有说谎？”崔胜澈明白自己终究无法对面前的人生气，放下架子，走近床边。半蹲在净汉面前。  
“如果你相信我，我就没有说谎。”尹净汉的上半身渐渐向前倾斜，正对着崔胜澈粘在自己身上的视线。  
能使我消气的，只有你的主动，靠近一点，再近一点。  
净汉俯下身子贴上崔胜澈的唇，不同于之前的撕咬，尹净汉比较喜欢慢慢的品尝。崔胜澈的双唇被净汉的津液涂抹，舌尖扫过唇珠，接着含住，舔舐。  
崔胜澈上一秒还在思考自己如何“惩罚”尹净汉，下一秒就没脾气地原谅了他。右脚撑起身子，将净汉压在柔软的纯白之中，转换攻守位置，迫切地用唇舌探索净汉温热的口腔。直到自己尝到对方的味道才放缓了速度。  
尹净汉此时只想跟着感情走，彻底放纵一次。白皙纤长的手指解开黑色衬衫扣子，自己将自己呈现给崔胜澈。  
崔胜澈的吻一路向下，到达锁骨时用力啃咬吮吸，留下红色的淫靡痕迹。右手刮蹭着净汉胸前的敏感点，直到充血才往下探索。  
“嗯——胜——”净汉尝试着不让自己的呻吟被听到，原本的咿呀转换为不停歇的大口喘息，与身上人的粗重喘息声一齐唱和。  
崔胜澈双手褪下尹净汉的运动裤，自己脱下白T露出因长期健身而拥有完美线条的身体。双手抓住净汉的脚踝往下一拉，两人的欲望贴在一起。  
“啊————”尹净汉忍不住了，身下的欲望被崔胜澈握住。身体不由自主地往上拱起，后面的穴口开始收缩。  
崔胜澈望着身下人潮红的脸颊不由得产生想要更加用力让他哭喊的念头，手上的动作加快，时不时故意擦过顶端，带出一小股白色的浑浊，然后再用食指刮净情欲的液体往下面的穴口涂抹。  
“胜澈啊——慢一点吧，啊————别——”净汉感受到体内突然闯入的一根手指，小穴受到刺激后猛地一缩，夹紧了崔胜澈的食指。  
“净汉尼太紧了，我的指头都出不去了，乖，腿再打开一点，放在我肩上。”崔胜澈故意没动食指，让尹净汉渴望快感的后穴开始寂寞难耐。  
“嗯，嗯——你动一下。”净汉自己动了起来，腰肢不停地扭动，用崔胜澈的一根手指安慰着自己。  
湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着崔胜澈的食指，让崔胜澈想立刻用自己的欲望挺进去。但是为了净汉，必要的扩张还是要的。于是崔胜澈又加了一根手指，两根手指一起往前列腺处顶去，触发净汉快感的开关。抽动的同时带出了许多乳白色液体，打湿了身下的被单。  
尹净汉被突如其来的刺激慌了神，只能断断续续地小声呻吟着，感受崔胜澈带给自己的灭顶的快乐。


End file.
